1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to welding machines and, particularly to machines of this nature which have means for welding materials having plastic films therein including a guide for the heated air so that the air may be directed against the materials to be welded to accomplish a desired heating.
From German utility model No. 75 19 431, an air guiding arrangement for hot-air welding equipment is known for which different models of hot-air nozzles formed as 90.degree. arcs are provided. To achieve uniform hot air conduction when producing welding seams of more than 5 mm width the nozzles have at least two guide fins extending in the direction of through-flow. Apart from the fact that the fabrication of such nozzles is rather costly due to the different distances of the fins from the center of curvature, and the thereby caused different curvature, a further disadvantage is that for different air flow velocities correspondingly adapted nozzles are required.